Telecommunications switches typically operate in known environments with fixed dial plans and the expected digit patterns are pre-defined. By knowing what the digit patterns will be, the telecommunications switch uses an inflexible hard coded program to identify the received digit patterns. However, each country has its own telecommunication numbering plan and dialing sequence. The hard coded telecommunications switches are specifically defined for a particular country and would not operate in other countries. Therefore, it is desirable to have a telecommunication switch that is flexible to function in many, if not all, operating environments without requiring changes to hardware of software in order to meet the needs of a particular environment.